Mullet
The Mullet is a large red fish found in Club Penguin. It can be seen in remote games and locations on the island. To catch a Mullet at the end of Ice Fishing, bait it with a yellow fish and you will receive an extra 100 coins. In Aqua Grabber, in the level Soda Seas, it is possible to catch the Mullet by first catching a worm in an air pocket in one of the caves, then use the worm to catch Fluffy the Fish, and then use Fluffy to catch the Mullet, which can be returned to the net for 1000 extra coins and the Mullet Capture stamp, or just be let go. Either way, you'll remove the Mullet from the cave, which is blocking the entrance to another cave. Go into the cave, where you try to retrieve Coins from a Crab. If you don't take any of the Coins from the Crab, he will give you the emerald, which is the rare treasure in Soda Seas. Real Mullets are small in real life but big in Club Penguin. It is completely red while a real Mullet is white with red spots. as seen in the Ski Lodge.]] Mullets are also catch-able in the DS version in a similar way to how it's caught in the online Club Penguin, you must use a medium sized fish. However, the Mullet in the DS version only appears if you don't collect any squids. History According to an old Club Penguin Times article, the Mullet was discovered by an unknown pemguin and he mounted it on the wall at the Ski Lodge. It was thought to be the last of it's kind until rumors started about more of them hidden in the water. Ever since, it has been a popular dish consumed by penguins, and has appeared on many stamps, postcards, and items. How to catch the Mullet Ice Fishing After you get 60 fish, 3 more fish will appear. Catch 2 of them and keep the last one as a bait for Mullet. Aqua Grabber #Bring back all the Cream Soda barrels to the net in the Soda Seas level. #Enter the small cave on the upper left part of the game. #Crash into the upper-left part of the cave's wall, and wait until a worm falls from the hole on the top. Catch it before it falls to the ground and disappears. #Then, find Fluffy and catch it using the worm. #Go to the cave on which Mullet swims, and use Fluffy to catch it. #Bring Mullet to the net. ;Tips: *Make sure not to get too near to walls, as hitting objects would make the mullet escape. *When the mullet swims to escape, move to the opposite direction, in order to stay in your place. When he rests, keep swimming to the net. Trivia *It may be related to Fluffy the Fish. *It is the biggest fish in Club Penguin. * Mullet prefers to eat fish. *Penguins do eat Mullets, as seen on the postcard 'Season's Greetings'. *G Billy was the first penguin to catch a Mullet but he threw the Mullet back. *In the Card-Jitsu Snow Trailer, near to the end, a Mullet falls on Tank passing. *There is a server called Mullet. Appearances *You could ride a Mullet merry-go-round in the Cave during the 2008 Fall Fair And the 2009 Fall Fair *If you use a worm in Ice Fishing to catch a Mullet, it would go under the worm instead of eating or hanging to it. *There is a card featuring the Mullet in the Memory Card Game. *The Mystic Fish is a Mullet. *A Mullet Gong is seen on the Ninja Hideout. *It appears in both levels of Aqua Grabber. *It appears as a furniture item. *There was once a Mullet Necktie available in the Penguin Style catalog. *On the tour guide quiz it says "Which is the name of the biggest fish in Club Penguin?" The answer is Mullet. *It appears in the Ski Lodge. Mullet Stamps Gallery of Mullets HungryMullet.JPG‎|A hungry mullet Catch.PNG|A mullet caught by a penguin. Note the size of the fish Real red mullet.jpg|A real mullet I CAUGHT IT! HA!.jpg|The mullet on the wall of the Ski Lodge Mullet_on_CP_Mountain.PNG|Mullet on the Mountain Dead_Mullet.jpg|Mullet skeleton found in the Halloween Party Mullet-sketch.jpg|A mullet sketch Wise Fish Stage.png|The Mystic Fish 01 desktop.jpg|A penguin catching Mullet SeasonsGreatingspostcard.png|The Mullet on the Season's Greetings postcard Mullet2.png|An angry Mullet. a mullet.png Mullet.JPG|Mullet in game SO MAJESTIC.png|Mullet while escaping Mullet Fish.PNG|The Mullet Fish furniture item Mullet Necktie.PNG|The Mullet Necktie MulletCapture.png|Mullet Capture stamp from Aqua Grabber Moolet.png|The Mullet being caught. StampbookStamps386.png|Mullet on Ice Fishing Stamp. External links *Red mullet on Wikipedia Category:Creatures Category:Food and Drinks Category:Sea Category:Ice Fishing Category:Penguin Food Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Fish